


【农橘】你是个男的不早说 下.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: 完了，这下说自己喜欢女的肯定没人信了。





	【农橘】你是个男的不早说 下.

林彦俊二十几年来从来没想过有一天会被一个男的给上了。

就算他现在穿越回去告诉从前的自己，估计也会被自己狠狠地胖揍一顿，开什么玩笑，他林彦俊诶！

陈立农低低的说出那句我喜欢你之后，林彦俊就突然的绷紧身体，大脑持续短路。  
直到胸前隔着衬衫被含住舔弄，身体升起一种可耻的空虚，林彦俊才反应过来，现在不仅被上了，还是一个比他小好几岁的男孩。

搞什么啊？？？

“唔……陈——陈立农，放开我！”  
林彦俊抬手去推身上的人，却被少年抓住手，眯着眼笑意盈盈的张嘴含住了手指。

舌头缠弄着指尖，温热的口水沿着手指淌到指缝，又缓缓流到手腕……

太……太色情了……

林彦俊脸颊烧了起来，呼吸变得急促起来。他咬着嘴唇，忽视身下半硬的欲望，偏过头嘴里不停的紧张念叨，“不行不行不行……我喜欢女的我喜欢女的我喜欢女的我喜欢女的……我喜欢……唔啊……”

“彦俊不喜欢我么？”陈立农抽出林彦俊的手指，低头咬上了小巧的喉结。又抬起头一副可怜的样子问林彦俊。

“真的不喜欢我么～”

皮带被解开，裤子被拉扯下来，刚才还可怜兮兮的人坏心眼的弹了一下眼前已经挺立起来的性器，

“我……我喜欢女的！！”

林彦俊脸更红了一层，这辩解根本一点可信度都没有，他被陈立农调戏的勃起了……

“你会喜欢我的——”

陈立农轻飘飘的扔下一句话，低头把林彦俊那可观的物什含在了嘴里。

林彦俊已经没办法思考了，他难以想象自己的愉悦是来自一个男人，不……一个男孩……

太羞耻了。

陈立农感受到那人动情的喘息和腰部轻微的律动，轻声哼笑了一声，埋下头愈发细致的伺候着嘴里又肿胀了一圈的性器。

“嗯啊——”感觉到林彦俊抑制不住的颤抖时，  
陈立农不仅没有放慢动作反而更加卖力的吞吐。释放在口腔里的时候，林彦俊睁开朦胧的眼睛，看见少年伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，然后低头吻了上来。

嘴里是交缠的舌头和自己的味道。林彦俊涨红脸，呼吸又急促起来。

完了，这下说自己喜欢女的肯定没人信了。

然而被手指摁在私密的地方戳弄的时候，直男的脑袋突然清醒了！

“你干什么！！！”  
林彦俊想要屈起膝盖隔开两人的距离，反而被人一把搂住了大腿，把人狠狠一拽隔着裤子抵在了自己勃发的欲望上。

“还能干什么？干你呀～”

低沉的嗓音尾调有些许上扬，像刚刚捕到猎物心情很好的大灰狼，然而那个人眯着眼睛一脸无害的对他说，

“干你呀～”

干——干你啊！！！我才不要当下面那个！林彦俊感受到那滚烫的欲望突然挣扎起来，情动的脸泛着红晕，裤子已经褪到膝盖，胸前的衬衫湿的透明，小小的车后座里，两个人剑拔弩张的对峙着。

陈立农看着气鼓鼓的林彦俊，无奈的笑了出来，用下身抵住林彦俊的小腹缓缓的蹭，

“彦俊，我还饿着诶，”  
“我好可怜哦～”  
“老婆都不给吃饱饱的。”  
“呜呜呜呜——”

“你！不要脸！谁是你老婆！”  
林彦俊别开脸，被陈立农蹭的下面憋着一股火，心里又窝着一股火。

“唔……别……别蹭了！”

“给我吃嘛……好不好？”

林彦俊又重新被放倒在车座上，耳垂被含住，舌尖轻轻的来回拨弄，温热的舔舐下移到颌骨，下巴，喉结，最后乳头被含住。

“嗯——别舔了——”  
林彦俊又重新沉沦在情欲里，身体莫名地涌起一种异样的感觉。  
他不想承认，但真的……很爽……

心理和生理上的双重刺激让身下重新抬起了头，舌尖已经挑衅到了肚脐，沿着他的腹肌轮廓蔓延。

“彦俊身材好好哦——”

林彦俊听到那人贱兮兮的声音，和皮带扣解开的清脆响声。  
接着，腰部被抬起，后面被湿软的舌头堵住。

“不——不要不要不要——”林彦俊夹紧腿，双手慌乱的抓着陈立农头发往外推，

“唔，彦俊，放松。”

舌尖模拟着律动，前面被温柔的抚摸，后面因为戳弄升起一种巨大的空虚感，林彦俊难耐的抬高腰，嘴里吐出意味不明的呻吟，后面渐渐湿润起来。

“俊，你流水了诶～”  
眼前的人又坏心的过来吻他，林彦俊从来不知道，原来那个地方，还会分泌出东西来……

“唔——”紧窄的地方被插进一根手指，林彦俊已经不适的叫出声来，陈立农调整了一下姿势，抱着人细密的亲吻，手上开始浅浅的抽插。

“嗯啊——”

加到三指的时候，陈立农其实已经涨的不行，身下的人眯着眼，脸色酡红，咬着嘴唇沉浸在欲望里低低的呻吟，全然动情的样子让陈立农在心里狠狠骂了两句，看见这副样子的林彦俊，今晚死在他身上都值了。

感受到肠肉热情的拥附上来，陈立农抽出了手指，勃发的性器抵住穴口，龟头在会阴来回摩擦。

“你他妈的……要干就快点。”

身后的空虚感蔓延上来，林彦俊看着恶意挑逗他的人，气得红着脸咬唇骂人。

“乖，我怕你痛嘛。”

收到邀请的人整根顶了进去，虽然已经扩张，身下的人还是难以接受这个尺寸，痛的哼出声，整个人都紧绷了起来，缩在一起。

“唔……你放松……”  
“啊！你！出去！！痛！”

“是你让我进来的嘛！放……放松……夹死我了！”

“啊……”

陈立农堵上林彦俊的唇，慢慢的摆腰抽插起来，感受到怀里的人不再紧绷之后，陈立农摁住林彦俊的腰，加快了速度。

“唔啊啊啊啊啊……慢……慢点……啊啊啊”

钻心的痛之后身体里陡然绽开一种升天的快感，身后的空虚感每一次都被快速有力的撞击紧紧的填满，林彦俊抑制不住的叫出声，让身体回到最原始的感觉里。

“慢？慢点能喂饱这张嘴么？嗯？”  
陈立农哑着嗓子把自己融进林彦俊的身体，车厢狭窄的空间制约着他不能太大动作，林彦俊已经被撞得头顶在了车门上，无处可躲。

密闭的空间里充斥着肉体拍打的淫靡声音，空气中弥漫着可耻的气味。

林彦俊觉得嗓子都叫的嘶哑了，陈立农还在孜孜不倦的提腰操干。

“你……你……差不多行了……”

林彦俊甚至已经带了哭腔，眼角淌着愉悦带来的生理性泪水。

“乖，叫老公～”  
陈立农停下动作，狠狠地朝里边挺了一下，撞的林彦俊一声尖叫。

“叫你……妹！”

“叫不叫！”陈立农又坏心的整根抽出来，又整根插进去，死死顶住林彦俊。

“唔……你别……得寸进尺！”

“唔啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊慢慢慢点！陈立农……！！！陈立……农！唔唔唔农……农农……不要了……”

“啊啊啊啊……老……公！！老公！！”

“啧，死也值了！”

陈立农握着林彦俊的腰又插了几十下，掐着林彦俊的下巴狠狠地吻，堵着后穴射了出来。

滚烫的液体烙在肠壁上，烫的林彦俊在怀里不停颤抖，迷迷糊糊的一直摇头……

/

醒来的时候已经是另一个晚上，林彦俊清清爽爽的躺在床上，刚要起身才感觉浑身痛的不行，要不是身后某个地方痛的像撕开一样，林彦俊还以为那是什么时候的一场大梦。

不是。

那个混蛋穿着红色旗袍带着狐狸耳朵的发箍笑嘻嘻地把他放倒吻上来的时候，林彦俊觉得，倒还不如是做了一场梦！！

/

“你干嘛穿成这样啊？”

“啊，彦俊不是喜欢嘛。”

“呸，我喜欢的又不是衣服！是香香软软的…………”

香香……软软的……香香的……软软的…………

陈立农眯起眼笑的一脸无害表示你接着往下说的时候，

林彦俊觉得自己……惨了……

“唔……陈立农！痛！！！”  
“拿出去！！”


End file.
